Relationship
by horoscope123
Summary: The relationship between Eren and Levi with some twist. Sorry I suck at summaries. Modern AU Pairing: Riren Warning: OOC and Lemon


His tongue stroked against his partner's. He loved how their bodies fit together and the taste of his boyfriend, he just can't get enough. He felt a push at his chest and his lips were forced away when his boyfriend turned away.

"That's enough. I still need to get to work." His lover removed himself from his arms and left without a backward glance. He sighed at his lover's cold treatment, somewhat used to it. However, it still hurt his feelings sometimes. He sighed again and got ready to go to work.

Although they are working at the same at the same hotel, Levi doesn't want to publicise their relationship so they usually leave their home at slightly different timing.

Just as he came out of the changing room, he was immediately assigned the rooms that he was supposed to clean. Working at a five-star hotel is no easy job, there seems to be no breaks as they worked tirelessly.

Even after he was done cleaning the rooms that he was assigned, there was still more furniture to be clean in the lobby. Finally managing to finish his shift on time and take a breather.

"Eren, do you want to join us for dinner? The rest will be joining us." Armin, his best friend asked.

"The rest? Which means Jean is going? No, I don't want to go if he's going."

"Eh? But we have not seen you for a long time! You are always going home after work ever since…" Armin trailed off after receiving a hard stare from Eren. He and his adopted sister, Mikasa are the only ones who know he was dating.

"Fine, I will go." Eren relented after a sigh. Besides, Levi have a late meeting that's probably starting soon and wouldn't be home for dinner. He was not looking for to having dinner alone, he was glad that Armin had invited him out for dinner.

The lot of them decided to have yakiniku and as they settle what meal they want, Eren was contemplating whether he should contact Levi informing that he was out with his friends.

In the end, he decided to send a short text to Levi notifying him that he will be out with his friends. He doesn't like thinking that Levi would be worried if he gets home late, wondering where he was.

The food came and they dug into it like it was their last meal. Everyone fighting for every piece of meat because they know if they don't do that, they would be nothing left for them. Eren eyed the pile of potatoes to the side and knew not to go near that pile, everyone knew that. Their hands would be taken off by a very protective lady.

"Why did _you _have to come along? I thought you have to run home to your lover?" Jean sneered at him.

"I don't want to see your stupid horse face either!" Eren rebutted.

"Then why are here? Your lover finally got sick of your face and decided he's better off without you?" Jean said with a smirk on his face.

"At least I have someone who loved me! Not like you, nobody even wants to come near your stupid shit face!" Eren shouted, Jean had hit a bit too close to home and he didn't want Jean to have the last laugh. He knows that Jean is spouting drunken nonsense but what he had said had hurt.

Eren stood up, placed his share on the table and left with his belongings. He wanted to be left alone to think.

Armin knowing that Eren wanted time alone to himself, shook his head at Mikasa who had got up and was ready to chase after her brother. She sit back down knowing that Armin was right, they knew the problems that Eren was facing and it was not their right to interfere. It was their relationship, the both of them have to make it work.

Eren didn't know where he was going but he just know that he wasn't ready to go home just yet. His emotions were too raw and just a little bit would push him over. When he looked up, he noticed that he was at the river bank near the apartment that he shared with Levi. He sat down and stared at the reflection on the water surface.

'_I wonder why Levi-san don't want to publicise our relationship. Is it because he's ashamed that I'm his lover? Or he doesn't want the nasty attention he would receive if we break up?' _Tons of questions ran through his mind and he isn't going to get any answers sitting there at the river bank staring at the river reflection.

He decided to confront his lover so that all his questions could be laid to rest and he would know where he stand in their relationship. There is no point thinking about it and getting depressed by his own thoughts.

With a renewed resolution, he made his way back to the apartment as it was late at night, not many people were at the streets.

Eren suddenly have a bad feeling, as if he was being watched or followed. A quick check around his surroundings didn't give him an answer but the bad feeling didn't go away. He quicken his footsteps, wanting to get back to the safety of the apartment building quickly.

However just before he reached the apartment building street, he was grabbed from the back and was dragged by a strong force into a dark alley.

His back hit the dark alley wall with a thud. He glared at the small group of thugs gathered in front of him. There were around three or four of them. He couldn't really see in the darkness, he could only see their figures. They had him surrounded and he could make out the distinct features of the thug in front of him. He had light coloured hair, a scar across his cheek probably from a gang fight and his stocky build.

"What the fuck do you want?" Eren asked angrily, he's not the type to be intimidated by them. He had faced situations like this in the past as he was the only who protected Armin from bullies when they were young. He was in turn saved by Mikasa who was a better fighter than him.

"Hey kid, watch your tone when speaking to us! Do you think you should act so cocky in your circumstances?" The scarred gangster addressed him with a sneer on his face which made him look even scarier, moving closer to Eren so that he was in the latter's face.

"Shut the fuck up and let me go!" Eren shouted and pushed the thug out of his face, trying to escape through the gap between the scarred thug and the second thug.

He didn't even manage to go past the second thug before he pulled back. He found himself held back by the second thug as the scarred thug and another thug moved forward to punch him in the gut.

He managed to land several kicks on the thugs and one lucky strike to the scarred thug's groin brought him to his knees cupping his family jewels.

Before he could feel any sense of satisfaction, the other thug punched him in the face. For a moment, Eren felt dazed and he could see stars. He shook his head to rid the daze.

"You fucking asshole! If only you had listened to us and gave us money, we would have left you alone but no, you just had to have the fucking attitude!" The thug recovered from his pain and spat into his face.

Eren opened his mouth to retort but it came out as a grunt in pain as the scarred thug pulled out a knife and stabbed him with it.

"That should teach not to fucking mess with us!" The thug spat at the floor next to him. "This is a fucking waste of time! No matter how much fucking money he have it isn't going to worth all this fucking trouble. Come on let's go boys!" With a last stomp on his foot, the thugs turned and left.

No longer supported by the thug, Eren slid down on the floor. As he laid at the alley bleeding heavily, he thought how Levi was going to kill him with so much germs on him.

'_I should probably give him a call,' _Eren thought.

With shaky hands, Eren dug out his phone and speed dial his lover. He placed the call on speaker so that he didn't have to bring the phone up to his ear.

Levi picked up on the third ring, before Eren could even said anything, Eren heard his lover's angry voice.

"Eren, where the fuck are you? Do you know what time is it already? Its 12 midnight and you're still not back!"

"L-Levi-san, I would love to come home now but I can't move," Eren rasped with a bitter smile on his face, he could imagine his boyfriend pacing up and down the living room, wondering why is he.

'_Why the fuck am I so stupid? Why did I even doubt Levi-san's feelings for me? He obviously care a lot about me.'_ Eren wanted to laugh at his own stupidity but it hurts too much to move with the knife still sticking out from his side.

"Eren? What happened? Where are you?" Levi's alarmed voice sounded through the phone. Levi quickly took his keys and rushed out of the apartment after slipping his feet into his pair of loafer. He barely remembered to lock up the apartment before running towards the location that Eren had told him.

Levi's heart almost stopped when his eyes laid on Eren's bleeding form, he was beside Eren in a heartbeat.

"Fuck! Eren! What the fuck happened?" Levi's voice was border-lining on panic.

Eren opened his heavy eyelids as he heard his beloved's voice. He managed a weak smile, "You came."

"You fucking moron! Of course I came! Have you called the ambulance?" Levi asked, staring worriedly at the stab wound. He let out a string of curses as he dialled for the ambulance. He took out his pocket tissues and applied pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding. He know better than to pull out the knife without professional help. He was afraid he would cause Eren more pain.

As they waited for the ambulance to arrive, Levi surveyed Eren's body for more of his injuries. He found numerous bruises and small cuts that are not serious.

'_Fuck! I shouldn't have let him come home by himself this late! I shouldn't have let him go out of my sight!' _Levi blamed himself for the Eren's beating, thinking that he should have better protected him.

Finally, he heard the sirens but was disappointed to see the police car instead of the ambulance. He let of a sigh of relieve as he spots the ambulance right behind the police car. The paramedics quickly took over and had Eren loaded onto the ambulance in no time.

Before he could get on the ambulance so that he could ride with Eren to the hospital, he was stopped by the police who wanted to interview him to find out what happened.

Levi already short on patience, snapped at the police. "Get the fuck out of my way! I am going with my boyfriend on the ambulance to the hospital. If you want to fucking interview me, you can do so in the hospital!" With that, Levi jogged over to the ambulance and got in just as the paramedics closed the door.

Levi clutched his hands together on his lap as he looked at the paramedics attend to his pale lover. Eren fluttered his eyes open and Levi immediately rushed to his side, taking the hand that Eren had raised in his direction.

"Eren." Levi whispered, forcing back a sob. He raised their linked hands and placed the back of Eren's hand to his cheek. He took a few deep breathes to calm the emotions threatening to overwhelm him.

"Will he live?" Levi asked the paramedic, his eyes not leaving Eren who had his eyes closed again. He wanted reassurance that his beloved would live.

"There's no guarantees but he should live." The paramedics answered.

They wheeled Eren into the emergency room the moment the ambulance reached the hospital and Levi could only watched helplessly as Eren was wheeled into the emergency room to start the operation.

He really hated feeling helpless and the only thing that he could at the moment was to wait. In the meantime, Eren's friends came rushing in to the waiting area.

"How's Eren? What in the world happened?" Armin was the first to ask.

Levi shook his head. "I'm not sure too. I just received a call from him and I heard him talking as if in pain. I knew something was wrong and I rushed out of the apartment to find him lying on the ground, bleeding." He told them the same thing he had told the police when they interviewed him just after Eren went in.

Mikasa looked furious as she too blamed herself for not protecting Eren. _'I should have chased after Eren when he left the shop. Why didn't I leave with him?'_

The doctor came out as she continued to berate herself. Levi beat her to the doctor, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him a bit as he asked, "How is he? Will he live?"

The doctor pushed Levi's arms away and asked timidly, "A-Are you Mr. Yeager's family?"

"I'm his boyfriend. Now tell me how is he?" Levi asked impatiently.

"He's fine. The stab wound did hit any vital organs but it was quite deep. He should be fully recovered in 2 weeks. He was lucky that he did not get any broken bones or fractures. His other wounds are minor and would heal within the week." The doctor ran away as he was done giving the verdict and the 3 of them who have gathered let out sigh of relief.

Levi grabbed onto the nurse who came out from the operating theatre and asked her where Eren's room was. Levi immediately set off finding Eren's ward room, he was glad that he requested for a private room for Eren so that he would be able to have privacy recuperating.

He saw Eren hooked up onto a heart monitor and laying on the bed looking as pale as the white bedsheet. Levi's heart broke a little seeing his Eren laying on the bed looking so bruised and broken. He swear he would get back to the people who did this to Eren if the police do not get to them first. They better pray that the police get them first before he get to them.

After making sure that Eren is alright and that Levi would call if there is any change in Eren's situation.

"I finally have you to myself," Levi said as he sat on the chair next to Eren's bed, holding his hand. His other hand brushed Eren's hair away from his face. He caressed Eren's bruised face and he felt the swell of his anger.

"I promise I would make sure they pay." Levi vowed, placing a kiss on Eren's bruised lips.

He let the day's fatigue bring him under as he fell asleep, still holding onto Eren's hands as if afraid Eren would leave him.

Eren wasn't sure what woke him but he could feel mind beginning to work as he work to open his eyes. His eyelids feel so heavy, he could feel warmth on his right hand as if someone was holding onto him. He forced his eyes to open so that he could see who that someone was, the first thing he saw was the white ceiling and he heard the constant beeping in the background.

As his eyes starts to focus, he realised that he was not back at the apartment he shared with Levi._ 'What happened?'_ Just then, his memories starts to rush back, the dark alley, the hooligans, seeing a flustered Levi at his side and hearing the sirens of emergency vehicles.

He realised that he was at the hospital and he was hooked up to a heart monitor. He looked down to see a mob of black hair with an undercut at the back of the head.

"L-Levi-san," He managed to croak out. Suddenly, Levi jerked awake and looked around, seeing that Eren's awake he quickly got up.

"Eren, how are feeling? Do you need anything?" Levi started fussing and Eren cracked a weak smile, it was his first being fussed over by Levi. Usually, it was him fussing over Levi when he get home from work.

"Why the fuck are you smiling for? Do you know how worried I was?" Levi snapped, his relief at seeing Eren opened his eyes was immense. He could feel hot tears burning his cheeks as the mental stress he faced caught up to him. He buried his face into Eren's neck, a bit embarrassed that he cried in front of someone, especially Eren.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you." Eren didn't know what to do, he wasn't sure how to comfort his lover. In the end, he placed his other hand which isn't linked with Levi's, onto the latter's back.

"Levi-san, can I have a cup of water?" Eren asked, after knowing that Levi had calmed down.

"Why didn't you asked for it earlier?" Levi got up, poured a cup of water for Eren and went back to previous position, sitting on bed, linking his hand with Eren's and his head in the crook of Eren's neck.

"But looking back now, I can't believe that I actually doubted our relationship." Eren said after a while, breaking the comfortable silence.

Levi lifted his head in shock. "Why the fuck would you doubt our relationship?" Levi demanded angrily.

"Uh… Well… H-How do I say this?" Eren stuttered, looking everywhere but Levi.

"Stop stuttering and answer me!"

"Well… It's just that you didn't want to publicise our relationship, I thought that there was something wrong with me. I thought you were ashamed that I'm your boyfriend." Eren confessed softly.

"W-What?" Levi is speechless. _'How did the stupid brat came up with the idea?'_

"That's about it. I was going to ask you about it last night before the incident."

"A brat will always remain a brat." Levi covered Eren's mouth with his hand when Eren opened his mouth to rebut him.

"I have no idea how the fuck you came up with the idea. But the reason that I didn't want to announce our relationship is that people is going to judge and will most probably single you out." Levi explained.

Eren could only stare wide-eyed at his lover, he didn't know that Levi had thought so far to keep him safe. He was touched but also a little pissed that he got depressed for nothing.

"Levi-san, I'm touched and grateful that you were so considerate for me but I don't care if I get singled out from my group or anything. I want to be able to touch you, hold your hand in public and be able to go your office to bring your bento or having lunch together with you." Eren poured out his feelings that he had cooped up in his heart, afraid to bring it up until now.

Levi want to object but looking at the half-pleading, half-serious look, he gave in. After all, he wants to do all the things that Eren had stated. He wanted to claim Eren so that everyone would know that Eren belongs to him. He would just need to make sure no more harm would come onto Eren, he will protect Eren.

After a week in the hospital, Eren was finally allowed to go home. The doctor had asked him to come back every three days to check on his stab wound to make sure that it is healing nicely and that there are no infections.

The police had come down to the hospital a few hours after Eren had woken to take his statement on the incident. Eren provided every information that he knew to the police and the police had caught Eren's attackers just three days later. The perpetrators are awaiting trial for attempted robbery and for causing grievous hurt.

Levi made Eren stay at home for another week till he's full recovered. He didn't even allow Eren to do any housework, for fear that Eren will pull his stitches and make the wound worse.

So Eren is on bed rest under the strict orders of 'Doctor' Levi but Eren is getting bored having to lie down on the bed for so long, staring at the television which doesn't have any good shows.

He wanted to do something, he needed to move. He wants to do some housework but Lev had caught him doing housework once when he was supposed to be on the bed resting, he was reprimanded severely.

He can finally go back to work tomorrow, he was given the clearance by the doctor and for once, he couldn't wait for work the following day. He was getting sick of doing nothing but rotting at home on the bed with no entertainment.

He heard a beep from his phone and saw that it was a text from Levi. He quickly read through it and squealed excitedly like a girl. He covered his mouth and looked around.

"Lucky I'm home alone if not, I will never live it down for squealing like a girl." Eren muttered under his breath.

'_Levi-san wants to meet me for dinner!' _This would probably be their first official date since they started dating for 6 months. They have gone for unofficial dates during their grocery shopping.

Levi said to meet at 7:30 pm and it was already 6.30 pm. He had no time to bathe so he quickly picked out some clothes to change into.

He reached the meeting point at 7:15 pm and he waited for Levi. At 7:30 pm sharp, Eren spotted his lover looking around most probably finding him. He made his way through the crowd to reach Levi's side.

"Levi-san!" Eren shouted enthusiastically when he was nearing his boyfriend, his actions turned a few heads including Levi.

"Brat, show some manners. Don't shout in public." Levi reprimanded his behaviour.

"Hehe! Sorry! I guess I was too excited." Eren said bashfully.

"What are you so excited for?"

"Well, it's our first date after all."

Levi is a bit surprised at Eren's statement and thought about it. He realised that Eren was right they never had an actual date together, they spent most of their time at home. In addition, he had to fly off frequently for work and had to leave Eren home alone. He was regretful that he had only brought Eren on their first date six months later. He promised himself that he would bring Eren out for lunch or dinner dates more often.

Eren was also doing some thinking of his own but of a different kind, he was thinking if he should hold Levi's hand but he was afraid that he would be rejected especially since they are in public. He decided that he should test it.

He took a step closer to Levi, purposely brushing his hand against his. Not getting any reaction, Eren decided to be bolder. He hooked his pinkie with Levi's, he could feel Levi's stare as the latter turned his head to look at him. Thinking that Levi might be angry for showing his affections in public, Eren unhooked his pinkie from Levi's.

With a frown, Levi grabbed onto Eren's retreating hand. _'Stupid brat is so adorable.'_ Levi thought a small smile as he noticed the faint blush on Eren's cheeks.

They went into a well-known Japanese restaurant, even though Levi knows Eren loves to eat sushi. He decided that Eren should stay away from seafood for the meantime as he was still recovering from his injuries.

"How's the wound? Is it still painful?" Levi asked, slightly concerned. He had been asking Eren the same question the entire week the moment he step foot into the apartment.

"I'm fine. It's fully healed already, the doctor had allowed me to go to work the following day. That should tell you something." Eren replied with a sigh. He knows that Levi was concerned about his well-being and he was grateful for that but it's also a bit smothering.

Eren pretended not to see Levi staring at him, probably with narrowed eyes over the menu. Fortunately for him, the waitress came then to take their orders. After ordering his curry rice with hot green tea, Eren looked up from his menu to look at Levi for his order but he sees Levi staring at the pretty waitress.

He's definitely not happy about it, the only person that Levi should staring at should be him and only him.

"You ready to take your order?" Eren demanded angrily. Levi turned his head to look at his boyfriend only to see that Eren was glaring at him angrily.

He frowned, he wasn't sure why Eren was so upset. Eren confronted his lover after the waitress had taken down the latter's orders and left.

"Why were you staring at the pretty waitress?" Eren spat. Jealousy coursing through his body, he didn't like the feeling at all.

"You found the waitress pretty?" Levi demanded in return, totally ignoring Eren's question and zoning in on that one word that matters most to him.

"That's not the point! Don't avoid my question!" Eren was practically livid at this point.

"I didn't like how the waitress was looking at you." Levi muttered.

"How was the waitress looking at me?" Eren was confused, he was not expecting that answer.

"Like she's going to lick every inch of your body. If anyone's going to lick your body, it will only be me and me alone." Levi declared.

Levi's words sent a wave of embarrassment through his veins but embarrassment isn't the only thing that coursing through his body, he could also feel a jolt of lust blast through him. He could feel his member hardening as he imagined Levi licking every inch of him. It had been almost a month since they did anything sexual together.

For a few weeks Levi was busy with work and the project that he was overseeing and the incident happened with Eren. They didn't have the time to doing anything together, the doctor had prohibited any strenuous activities as it might reopened Eren's wounds. Eren was hoping that they could resume their bedtime activities soon, preferably tonight.

Levi smirked as he saw the blush across Eren's face and knew what he was thinking about.

"You still haven't reply _my_ question, brat."

"Eh?" By his expression, Levi knew that Eren had totally forgotten what he had asked.

"I asked you if you found the waitress pretty," Levi was still angry about it.

"Well… Sure, the waitress was pretty. But I still find Levi-san as the best looking person I've seen." Eren confessed. Eren's words pleased him immensely, Eren should always be looking at him and only him.

Their food came and Eren ignored the waitress except to thank her for bringing the food, he was totally focused on his conversation with Levi who looked smug when Eren paid no attention to the attention seeking waitress.

He noticed that the waitress was put off at Eren's lack of attention towards her. _'The boy is mine bitch.'_

The couple finished their meal without any more incident, the waitress having given up when Eren did not show her any interest. They took a slow walk back to their apartment, enjoying each other's company and the warmth of their linked hands.

The moment the door to their apartment is close, Levi found himself pushed against the door and his lips were attacked by a kissing monster. He have no idea why Eren loves to share kisses with him, but he's not going to complain. He was influenced to love kisses as much as Eren does, he did not know how much he would missed Eren's kisses until his first overseas business trip away from Eren.

He was torn away from his own world when Eren deepened the kiss and started to rub their bodies together. Levi pushed at Eren's shoulder, effectively breaking the kiss.

"Eren, stop. You still haven't fully recovered," Levi protested, still concerned for Eren's well-being but his protest was ignored as Eren continued to place kisses on Levi's neck.

"Shut up. The doctor has already allowed me to go back to work two days later, if I am not fully healed the doctor wouldn't have given me the permission."

"Then you should resting." Levi couldn't help but moan when Eren nipped at a particularly sensitive spot on his neck.

"Fine! If you don't want to have sex with me then say so! You don't have to beat around the bush! If don't want to fuck me, fine! One or another I'm going to have something up my ass!" Eren stomped off, his lust is boiling over. He's a young man with a healthy sex drive and he had already gone without sex for almost a month, he was at his limit.

'_What did he mean by that?'_ Levi's shocked at Eren's declaration. _'He's not going to find another partner is he?'_ Just the thought of somebody else touching Eren is enough to send his blood boiling.

He ran to their bed to find Eren was already naked on all fours in the middle of the bed. His ass was high in the air, he had two fingers inside his ass and his moans fill the air. Levi could feel his member filling up to become hard and throbbing in an instant.

Eren thrust his hips backwards, arching his back as he did so. He insert one more finger inside as moan but it still wasn't enough, his fingers were not enough he needs Levi's thicker fingers. His cock is leaking copious amount of precum onto the bedsheet.

"Eren," He heard his name choked out and he jumped a bit when he felt Levi's hand touched his bubbly ass.

He heard the bottle of lube that he had tossed aside earlier opened and the sound of the liquid squirting out as Levi pulled his fingers out of his ass.

His dick twitched at the anticipation of what's coming next. He gasped as he felt Levi pushing in one finger, after being stretched by three of his own fingers, one of Levi's is not enough. He thrust his hips back and begged for more. Levi complied with his lover's wish as he insert one more finger in.

"Ahh! Nnn..." Eren moaned as he felt Levi's thick fingers stretching him out and scissoring him. Eren whimpered when Levi withdrew his fingers to add more lube on them.

"Fuck!" Levi cursed as he looked at the tiny pink bud of Eren's winking at him. His dick throbbed painfully in the confines of his slacks.

He thrust three fingers into Eren without warning which caused Eren to scream at the sudden intrusion. Eren's hips thrust back rhythmically with each thrust of Levi's fingers.

Just as Levi couldn't take it anymore as he sees his beloved fucking himself on his fingers and wished that it was his dick that he was riding and not his fingers, Eren begged him to put his dick in.

"L-Levi-san, hurry up and put your thing into me!" Eren begged, looking all slutty with his ecstasy filled face. A few tears escaping his glassed over eyes, a huge blush spread across his face and his lips were puffy from biting them.

Levi's control snap and he stood to rip his clothes off. "Lie on your back! I want to fuck you while looking into those gorgeous green eyes of yours." Levi barked.

Eren scrambled to comply with his lover's orders, his dick is impossibly hard and leaking. He bent his knees and pulled his legs up to his chest, exposing everything to his lover's eyes.

"Fucking hell. Why are the fuck are so sexy?" Levi groaned as he leaned over Eren, capturing his lips with his own. At the same time, he positioned his cock at Eren's entrance and pushed in all at once.

"Ahhhh-!" Eren pleasured scream was cut off by Levi's kiss. The latter started a brutal pace as he pounded his Eren's sweet ass, all the pent up lust in the past month is unleashed.

Levi's shoulders had replaced Eren's hands, under Eren's knee, causing Eren to be penetrated deeper. Eren could only clutch onto the bedsheets tightly as his prostrate is pounded into relentlessly.

"L-Levi-san! I-I c-can't! G-Going to c-cum!" Eren whimpered out, his ecstasy consuming him and he was unable to think except for the pleasure that Levi is bestowing onto him.

"F-Fuck! Eren!" Levi groaned as Eren tightened around him even more as the latter approached his climax.

Hearing Levi grunting his name in that sex filled voice, was the last straw for Eren as he came with a silent scream, his back arching off the bed.

Levi bit into Eren's right shoulder as he held back the urge to scream alongside Eren as his orgasm rocked through his body after seeing Eren's orgasmic expression.

The duo panted heavily as they tried to catch their breath and come down from their orgasmic bliss. Levi placed his forehead against Eren's and looked deep into Eren's emerald eyes.

"Love you." Levi pecked on Eren's swollen lips.

"Love you too." Eren replied with a satisfied smile.

"I hope you don't think that's the end of the night," Levi whispered into Eren's sensitive ears.

Eren shivered at both the words and the sensation of Levi's lips on his ears. He could feel himself hardening again.

"Of course not."

**THE END**

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story! Thank you once again to those who have favourite/followed me or my stories! I appreciate your support! :)**


End file.
